This is your home Now & Forever
by Russiawolf
Summary: Prussia is awesome, but everyone doesn't think so anymore.  The only person left to care for him is Canada.  But when Prussia comes over broken down, what exactly will Canada be willing to do to make him smile again?  Rated T for sexual situations/themes
1. Chapter 1

I really ship the PruCan pairing and wanted to do one after I wrote down in my last fanfic that Canada was complaining about Prussia demanding to sleep over. I seemingly fell in love with this pairing when I read a few fanfics on it, and found it adorable that Prussia calls him "Birdie". /NO! MY UKE IS SHOWING! ^J^/ Oh well, enough of my blabbing, here's the story.

Oh important! I switch between the name Prussia/Gilbert throughout the story, so don't think there are any typos!

I do not own anything.

Canada's POV

'Not again, must he always drudge himself here at three in the morning?' It's not that I have anything against Gilbert staying here, it's just he comes by so often! I don't know what to do anymore, I mean, I could call Alfred again. But he always calls me a wimp to not put up with "another bragging country" even though he doesn't know what its like! I don't get enough respect as it is, and when Gilbert comes along with his ranting and name calling...I don't know what to do. I feel so lame trying to cover up my weakness around him. Most people don't have a crazy red-eyed, albino country following them around all the time! They also don't understand that Gilbert is the only one besides my brother that really notices me, and my brother doesn't even notice me half the time.

He's not all that bad; I actually know some of his weak spots besides beer. (I think that's a German/Prussian thing.) He actually really loves my cooking, and enjoys walks in the forest. I've also noticed that he sort of gets jealous when I hang out with Cuba. Gilbert's a nice guy and all, but you just have to get past his "awesomeness" as he puts it, to see his good heart!

I walked down the stairs as the banging commenced on the door was rapidly getting faster. He seemed to get more and more anxious to see me lately, dropping by at least once a week. Usually, he is either hungry and wants food, or wants a place to stay when he comes over. This is nothing new to me, but I just wish he would be a little quieter. It's almost three in the morning, and I know that's roughly a seven hour difference between where we each live...But he acts like it's perfectly fine for me to lack in sleep!

Sometimes I just can't stand that country, but at the same time...I think I sort of admire him. No one makes fun of him, and the most physical violence that he gets is maybe a beer bottle to the head or Hungary with her frying pan. How does he be noticed by everyone? Most people try to stay away from "the bad touch trio", or France, Spain, and Prussia. Italy has no problem with France or Spain because they are his big brothers, but even he's afraid of Prussia. Germany was practically raised by Gilbert so it never was a problem for him, and Prussia even gave Germany the nickname "West". I think because his country is west of Prussia, thus the nickname "West". Though the nickname he gave me...ugh, well it's not exactly...normal. He decided to nickname me "Birdie", reasons unknown.

"I'm coming...hold on a moment!"

Yelling out to Gilbert was sort of pointless, but it made me feel noticed I guess. As I reached my door, and unlocked it's double locking system, (I admit it, I am paranoid that someone is going to break in!) I prepared for an outburst of yelling. But instead, I got a sopping wet, (it was raining), country with his head hung. When Gilbert looked up, I could tell that he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and filled with so much anguish I could've sworn that you could feel it in the air. Never had I ever seen Prussia in so much hurt! Walking a few steps forward, he never broke his gaze on me. His piercing red eyes could've seen straight to the frightened soul I have!

"Um-uh, Gilbert...uh, a-are you okay?"

Still slowly advancing, he stood only two inches away from me. I could feel myself trembling, what was Gilbert going to do? To my surprise though, even at his range where I could feel his breathe on my face, he didn't say anything. Instead he just leaned his head into my shoulder and spoke a sentence that I never thought I would ever hear. Not even my own brother said it to me when he was broken and I saved him.

"You are all I have left...I need you."

I was in shock. That's all I could feel was shock, running through my whole body. This man that I looked up to, the one that could make me to smile even when I was about to burst, was defeated. Prussia the awesome was defeated and broken.

"I have nothing, absolutely nothing. I am so alone now Matthew...so damn alone."

As soon as that sentence brushed my ears in a low whisper, I reached around at rubbed his back. Gilbert NEVER used my first name, nor did he have the urge to hug me (or at least I think so). But I guess he did because the next I know he pulled me in and hugged me tightly. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist and back. Not even my brother could give me a half-hearted hug, and when he did it was always a "bro-hug". Yet, I guess when someone's broken, they do things they'd never think of doing. Well, Prussia probably thought of it but didn't because I'd always run off before he could get close to me. This was the closest I think I had ever been to anyone not related to me...and...And I think I enjoyed it.

Slipping my arms up around the taller mans neck; I pulled Prussia close to me. We stood there, hugging each other for a couple of minutes, before Prussia lifted his head from my shoulder. Staring into my eyes, I couldn't help but be lost in his deep red ones. Naturally my self conscious would kick in and tell me to leave that situation before anything bad happened. Of course I stayed there, and entirely ignored my conscious that is screaming at me that something bad IS going to happen.

"Heh...Birdie, you are too nice to someone as bad as me."

"You're not bad! Don't say that about yourself."

Snickering, I swear he could hear my conscious by now, as it screamed for me to leave. Gilbert smiled at me, still unable to control his laughter. Then, I know that my heart stopped when he said this to me.

"Really, if not...kiss me. Unless you want me to kiss you."

Leaning in, Prussia pressed his forehead to mine. I know that I must have been the color as my flag because Prussia said and did something that would change my life.

"You must have a fever, you're so red...Allow me to fix that...kesekesekese..."

His breath was tinged with a slight beer scent, but I didn't even notice it. His face was so fricking close I knew that if I moved, our lips would brush. I guess it was too late to try to move away though, because soon after that thought...It happened. Gilbert tilted his head and pressed his lips to mine. Not very softly but at the same time, it wasn't a rough kiss. I couldn't help myself and kissed him back; allowing him to pull our already close bodies closer. Parting my lips slightly, Prussia slipped his tongue into my mouth, rubbing it along mine. I knew I really shouldn't even hugged Gilbert because he would try something...but I couldn't help it.

I really liked being around him, and I knew that when he was grumpy that Cuba came to visit...it's because he felt like he never got to be alone with me. Sure we had our time together, but we never really had a chance to go on a nice walk without being interrupted. We never had a chance to sit in front of a warm fire and talk, or go and hang out somewhere. Prussia began to pull away, gripping my tongue in his mouth as he withdrew. Giving my lips one last lick, he stared into my eyes with a look that was nonetheless lust. I learned what that was from my "father" France...that gives me shivers down my spine to remember those days. Whispering to me, a thread of saliva hung between our lips.

"Lets go inside...It's may be fun in the rain, but the shower's much warmer."

If everyone gets one chance to run away from anything, I should've run from this. I don't know whether I was going to collapse or pass out when he said that. But I guess I did both, cause I don't remember anything after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive me for any mistakes in grammar that I made and/or make! I'm usually pretty good at spotting it but I occasionally think I put a word in but miss it! *flails* SORRY! /AH! DAMMIT I'M GOING UKE AGAIN! ^J^/

Oh important! I switch between the name Canada/Birdie/Matthew/Mattie throughout the story, so don't think there are any typos!...so many names...

I do not own anything

Prussia's POV

It went from a soft rain to pouring hail by the time I carried Birdie inside and laid him down on the couch. I had been having a totally un-awesome day and needed someone to cheer me up; so who else to trust but Canada? He makes awesome pancakes, and he always has a fire going. I was also completely awesomefied when he said that the guest room could be mine whenever I wanted. He is so cute when he blushes! I will admit that for a while I have been thinking about asking him to be my boyfriend...but he always runs before I get a chance to. So of course, like the awesome person I am I took evasive maneuvers and kissed him. Mattie was so open and I didn't want to lose my chance so I just had to do it. I was pretty damn shocked when he kissed me back and let me give him tongue. Kesekese...it was so funny when I said that the shower was a better place to go! His face was so priceless and innocent at that moment, I haven't stopped laughing yet! Oh, well he is beginning to wake up now...Maybe I should've dragged him to the bathroom instead! Hahaha~kesekesekese~hahahaha!

"Gilbert, wha~ why are you in my house? And why am I soaking wet? Wait...I-"

"Come on Birdie~! How could you forget what just happened, it was totally awesome! Well, at least to me..."

Gawd I must have blushed because Canada started smiling all big. Shit I really can't control myself around him anymore, because the next thing I know is I'm practically sitting on top of him. Leaning down I got about an inch from his face and smiled my as Birdie calls it, Cheshire grin.

"Oh...Really? You enjoyed it too didn't you, cause you did kiss back. Shall I do it again, or should we wait until you're ready? Or at least until the shower...kesekese!"

His face got so red at that moment I think I was going to have to **MATURE BLOCK**. Oh how I wanted to just fucking **MATURE BLOCK** and.../Okay Prussia, this is rated teen, not mature... O.o" *sweat bead*heh eh...eh...maybe I'll post a "special chapter" for that and other stuff ^J^/ that would all happen soon though...very soon. Poor Birdie, he looked like he was going to piss himself he was so scared. I had no choice but to ask him if-

"I am going to go, um, take a shower and take off these wet clothes. YOU are going to go change into something warm in YOUR room. D-don't try to follow me-uh, okay?"

Pushing me off or at least trying to, Mattie slipped away and walked up stairs to his room. Why did he always stop things in midway? He had an un-awesome habit of doing that, so talking to him could be a problem at times. A few times I had tried to sit down and talk to him, but every time I did...that damn bastard Cuba was there. He always visits my Birdie and talks shit with him forever. It makes me so fucking angry! Also, when we are hanging out and it's pretty late, eleven or so; and we're all sitting on the couch and stuff. He always starts to fall asleep and since we sit right next to each other, he lays on my lap or on my chest. Birdie is so fricken' attractive when he starts to fall asleep! So I of course take off his glasses and wrap my arms around him; but right before I kiss him or get to try anything, (such as take off his hoodie, or unbutton his pants or something) he wakes up and runs off to bed. All I want to do is ask him to be my boyfriend...Dammit why do I have to be so awesome that I can't even ask him to be my boyfriend?

"Birdie~! I'm going to bed 'kay!"

Calling out to him, I started to walk up the stairs and could hear the shower running. Oh this was just too good! The thing about Canada's house was that he DOESN'T have locks on his doors, which means sneak peeks whenever I want! Heh...now I couldn't just pass up the chance to get him in the shower could I? I took off my jacket and shirt and tossed them back downstairs, they were drenched and getting itchy. That really annoyed me, but I was already upstairs so it was too late to go get another shirt. Canada would just have to see me shirtless, which wouldn't be a first speaking that I slept without my shirt on. Anyway, as quietly as I could I went to his shower and opened the door. The steam filled the room and made it difficult to see, but I could make out the shape of him behind the shower curtain. He was talking to himself...what was he saying? Getting closer I tried to listen in.

"...why does this have to be so complicated? He is so nice and funny, but he doesn't understand anything! I tell him to go to bed, he follows me to mine. Sure we hang out a lot, and I do enjoy his company. Hah, I remember when we fell asleep on the couch together...And then he tried to unbutton my dress shirt to cause it was after we got home from a meeting. Then I assume I grabbed his hands, but I don't remember...I think I have to admit it, I love Pr-"

Flipping back the curtain, I didn't even hear him turn off the shower, he stopped talking. Standing there, he saw me with my shirt off and my chest covered in a mist of water. Looking back at him, I saw his thin body dripping with water...Damn he was almost as awesomely sexy as me! His eyes widened as he saw me grinning and taking a step towards him. Of course I was gonna try to get him, he was naked and stuck in a small space. Kicking the door closed behind me Birdie backed up a step, hitting the back of the shower. He didn't even bother to cover himself up.

"What's the matter my Birdie? You love me...let me show you how much I love you too. Haha~kesekese~ha!"

I think I might have scared him with my laugh but it didn't matter because I had already stepped into the shower with him. Staring at me, Mattie was totally lost for words! I had to make a move before he darted away like he always did...so I did. Lifting my hands up, and put them around his small hips and stepped forward again. Pinning him to the wall with my hips to his, I began to run my hands up his chest. Canada's frame was so small when he was shocked or afraid. I couldn't help but feel my boner against his, god I didn't want to wait for him! Bending over I kissed his neck and began to nibble it gently, whispering as I did.

"Matthew I have something I've been meaning to ask you. It's important and I need to know before I start to do other things."

Canada's must have been blank because all he did was nod and shudder. His whole body was shaking, so I slipped my arms around him. Grabbing him around his back I pulled him into a hug and stuttered out what I wanted to ask him forever. I couldn't hold off my awesome any longer, and had to know.

"D-do you want to, um, be my boyfriend? You know, go out with me?"

All at once, Mattie stopped shaking. Turning his head, a whisper brushed my ear.

"Moi amoureux de tu...et tu amour moi dos."

"I don't know what that means...but I think it's a yes."

"It means 'I am in love with you...and you love me back.' I can tell that much is true between us."

Smiling, I pulled away from his neck and kissed him full force on the lips. Pressing him against the wall I pushed my tongue into his mouth with little resistance. I don't think I could've felt awesome-er at that moment, the one guy I loved, loved me back.

I KNOWS, IT SUCKED! It was sort of slow...but it's good right? Hey, the next chapter has Cuba in it, and it doesn't have a particular point of view, haven't decided yet. Most likely it will be from Cuba's POV but I haven't decided.


End file.
